As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as, but not limited to, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often include memory subsystems that have one or more memory modules (e.g., dual in-line memory modules, DIMMS) that store data locally, which provides faster retrieval and storage of data compared to off-chip memory. As processing demands increase, the need for more local data storage increases. However, due to electrical limitations and manufacturing limitations (e.g., the number of data channels between a processor and the memory modules are limited), the number of memory modules that can be used is restricted. Current solutions, including various bus interfaces to the memory subsystems and daisy-chaining memory modules, often require high-speed devices that may increase power consumption and provide heating problems.